Far off Heaven
by SylverCross
Summary: **UPDATED** CH3 NOW UP! Vamp, AU, OOC, Eventual Yaoi, PLS R&R!
1. (Prologue) Blood and Slippers

Title: Far off Heaven  
  
Author: Black Pheonix  
  
Summery: Shinigami's back, cranky and he wants his cookie. Some idea's taken from Legion, sequal to, "The Exorsist."  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the people who spent all those nerve wracking hours peicing it together frame by frame. I am just here to Torment the pilots now that the war is over and they have nothing to do.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Relena death, Pilot tormenting, eventual yaoi and lemon. Language. No pairings as of yet.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!  
  
  
  
insert pic here  
  
~~~Prologue~~~  
  
"I'm a horse. SEA horse!! Drowning slowly, quickly, slowly!" The cry rang out down the halls, again and again, drowning out the peaceful music that filtered throughout the wards of the asylum. The matron nurses plugged their ears against the same old dribble heard daily from that cell is the west quarter, driving everyone slowly to madness, or in the employees case, early retirement. The orderlies watched their backs, terrified that their employer would be proven wrong about the guy down there. That He would get out.  
  
"Butterflies and candy drops. I'm coming to get you!" A maniacal laugh trailed down the empty corridors, sending a shiver down the backs of those that are within hearing distance.  
  
"I'm out! I'm out! Beware! Beware!"  
  
One of the nursed promptly excused herself, bolting down the hall to the elevator calling over her shoulder about a coffee break before she disappeared around the corner.  
  
Relena Peacecraft, the head nurse, shook her head with a sigh. This was not the first time that 'Shinigami', or whatever he called himself, had scared one of the nurses into a quick departure.  
  
The soft tap of slipper clad feet did not alarm Relena in any way. Thinking it was probably just one of those poor kids in the open ward coming to ask for some small trinket to play with or story time.  
  
A soft breeze whispered through the front office, sending another shiver down Relena's spine. But what scared her most was the what was carried on that breeze: a soft, barely audible masculine voice and the rancid stench of death.  
  
"I'm free! I'm out! WATCH OUT!" With the last words screamed out, Ms.Peacecraft whirled to face her doom. Shinigami was there, scythe in hand and manacles still firmly attached to his ankles and wrists, the chains broken clean through.  
  
Her scream was never given a chance to well into her throat, Shinigami struck. With a deadly sweeping arch, he brought the black metallic blade down across the side of Relena's neck, severing the vital appendage from the rest of her body. The body toppling to the floor with a dull thud and wet slap upon contact with the blood that had already accumulated below, her severed head soon following to land in the puddle. Eyes wide and mouth open, an expression of the purest horror forever etched into Relena's youthful face.  
  
A soft 'tsk, tsk, tsk' filled the shocked silence as the metal sang from the whip of a cloth as Shinigami cared for his precious blade.  
  
Outside the office, everything progressed as usual: the music hummed the children to sleep, the blank t.v. screen entertained the mindless and the only thing out of place was the indeterminable foot prints made by slippers, drying blood and the streak of something being dragged across the floor, leaving the area to vanish into the floor within the exiting corridor.  
  
@------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ------ ---- ---------- ------@  
  
AN: Well everyone? Tell me watcha think! Should I continue?  
  
Black Pheonix 


	2. (1) Segui no Tenshi, Angel of Justice

The city signs with the sounds of life, people talking, music blaring, the thrum of car enguines as vehicals head to an unknown destination. But someone is wrong, the tension in the air is thick enough to cut with a knife, voices strained, people driving like they are trying to get away from something, or someone.  
  
Out there in the middle of it all stands a figures dressed in black 6'1" of solid muscle, coiled and ready underblack cargo pants and a leather jacket. Tied back black hair falls over the katana strapped to his back as he peered out under dark lashes at the world he'd been withhelf from fromore then 5 centuries.  
  
A sickening grin flowed onto the pale, almost blueish lips that play on pale flesh. With one final look around, he moved forward, swift and graceful, in search of his home, his previous life.  
  
The hooting owl graced the night sku as a lone wolf far from home howled at the hunters moon.  
  
Shinigami, as it may, found himself roaming a crypt near the center of an old roma catholic cemetary. Humming to himself, he now and then blurted out a random idea or thought, his voice echoing off the walls and cavern surrounding him.  
  
"A cherry blossom, beautiful, but die so quickly..." Silence echoed a moment longer before he flopped down onto the lid of a sarcophagus and muttered to himself some more.  
  
"Death, beautiful. I am HE....!" His voice trailed off to a rather singy tune, " Red blood, dirty floor, gotta clean it up! Eat it up!" Upon falling silent again, anothers presence made itself known.  
  
Shinigmai jumped back to his feat and glares at the main enterance, the flickering light of a candle showing itself down the twirling staircase, the metal creaking under the beings weight.  
  
Segui no Tenshi, Angel of Justice, made his way ever slowly down teh stairs, amusical voice entering the room long before he ever did.  
  
"You never seice to amaze me Duo, or shoul I be calling you Shinigami?" Shinigami fell to giggles, not answering till Segui entered the room himself.  
  
"Dance the fairies! Skies are baring, Stars listening, are you listening?" Segui laughed, Duo had totally lost it. That or his acting had certainly improved.  
  
"Yes, ever listening. Always listening." Shinigami nodded his approval, and sat down again, head lolling a moment as he remained lost in though. WIth his head still back, he shifted so he could look at Segui, a manic grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Enjoy the darkness? Sunrise gone."  
  
Segui shook his head. He almost certainly DIDN'T enjoy the darkness, his capture, what a stupid question! Then again, he was talking to a full fledged Malkavian, so maybe it wasn't so stupid after all.  
  
By the time Segui hopped back to reality, Shinigami was no longer on the sarcophagus but in standing in the doorway behind Segui, dancing up and down the stairs around the burning candle.  
  
"Up, Down, All aroung. " Duo turned to look at Segui, " Panthers hunt, Cheeta's run. Play! Lets play with the tigers paw!" With that he bolted up the stairs, causing a glare of light as he kicked the candle into an elaborate net of cobwebs that lined the walls and ceiling of the room. Over the last four steps of the stair case, he danced and recited the first quatrain of a poem by William Blake:  
  
"Tiger, Tiger, burning bright, In the forest of the night, What immortal hand or eye, Could frame thy fearful symmetry?"  
  
Giving a twirl as he entered the cemetary, Duo dashed for a tomb stone and drew his scythe from where he had placed it upon entering the crypt.Slashing the tombstone in half with an ease arch of the gleaming black blade.  
  
A few steps behind, Segui followed, a leisurly pace slipping him into the cemetary like an unseen shadow passing behind a light.  
  
Within the gravesite, an owl hooted its call, mice skittered about unwanting of becoming food. A dog lay on its owners grave, mourning. And a group of teens, goths by societies termonology, wander amungst the graves, unbeknownst to be walking straight towards Segui with a silent, playful Shinigami, dancing a merry jig beside him.  
  
~***~  
  
Kovanicka: There is part two.. Hope people still like this ^_^;;;;;; If you guys ever liked it to begin with. You've read, time to review!!! T'ankies! 


	3. (2) Playing With Your Food.

okay okay. I'm sorry i haven't updated in....*cringes* 5 months. Wow I'm horrible. AikoNamika(thanx for the wonderful review!) Janine and Shinigami Liss(The other pilots will show themselves in time, please be patient with me. And yes, I do intend to complete this fic ^^)  
  
Well, for those who have been patiently waiting, and those who have decided to read this. Here is chapter 3! (August 14,2002)  
  
@------- ------- ------- -------- -------- --------- ------- --------@ As the teens stop to look around, Segui steps silently as ever from the shadows an in a deep voice filled with authority, he demands to know the business of these tresspassers.  
"You walk like the dead, amungst the dead. State your business or begone!"   
A few members of the group jump at the voice, all eyes darting to Segui. One boy, obviously the alpha of the pack, hoots with laughter as he steps forward.   
"Yo! Seph old buddy! Just me and the groupies out for a stroll! No biggy. Found that buddy 'o yours yet?" The group, obviously releaved that this, Seph, was a friend, threw nervous smiles amungst themselves and wait to move on.   
A smirk promising death crosses Segui's face, "As a matter of fact Snake, he is right behind you." His voice holds no sense of sarcasm, though amusement is evident towards the look on the groups faces.   
His voice like the grind of nails on a chalk board, Shinigami leaps to the forefront of everyones vision, landing silently from his perch within a tree brandishing his precious scythe.   
"Merry meet. Merry part. I'm out, WATCH OUT!" The tint of fresh blood shows itself upon his glistening lips as a mass of emotions flashes across his face to end on a look of sadistic glee.   
Snake and his groupies shy away from the scythe weilding psycho, not so sure if staying here is such a good idea anymore...for their health that is. Shinigami let loose one of his trademark cackles, that bone chilling sound that stops even the most experienced psychologist in his tracks. In one graceful movement, he thrusts a hand into the air, scythe held high to shine in the pale moonlight as a giggle speaking of insanity floats along the midnight breeze.   
"The stars! They speak. Listen. They know your secrets, they watch! LISTEN!" The ringing clang of metal on earth fills the deathly still air as the scythe clatters to the ground. Bounding forward, Shinigami's eyes flash a pale blue in the opaque darkness, scattering the mere children in all directions. Over the howl of a distant wolf, Duo calls to the heavens above and the hells far below.   
"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN!" Realizing their mistakes, the gang breaks completely into chaos, all heading for exits from the current grounds that'll ensure an intact heartbeat and conciousness the next morning. All simply trying to escape the pale skinned maniac.   
Duo, looking somewhat confused, watches as the teens run in fear. Within the ensueing silence, Segui watches the scene unfold, watches as in a mere instant, Shinigami's expression changes dramatically. A look of malicious amusement dances its way within his frame as the beloved scythe reappears within his grasp.   
An amythest flash and a wicked grin tossed in Segui's direction and he bounds off after the fleeing herd, a glistening of pearly white razors, displaying his hunger. He bounds about the cemetary in a merry chase, appearing and disappearing from sight in a blurred flash as he manipulates his abilities and plays on the fears of his new found prey. Back and forth between the graves, bubbling with laughter as a boy turns and slams into his chest, releasing an ear peircing scream before pushing off Duo's lilthe frame in a desperate attempt at survival. The scream is enough to curdle blood as a clawed hand slams through his back with a sickening crunch of bone and the nausiating pop of exploding lungs. Duo uses the scythe blade to pull his meal towards him, removing his arm from the chest cavity to hold the bleeding frame close. Placing his head within said cavity, he devours the blood there in with an insurpassable hunger. When there is nothing left for him within the bloated flesh, he drops the body like a sack of flour and bolts on his merry way.  
"Dance the faries, skies are baring, stars are listening. Are you listening?" Another of the group members who failed to find the front gates, chokes a cry before being split in two and crumpling to the ground in a puddle of excretions, blood, and caked dirt. Eyes gleaming iwth adrenaline driven excitement, he drops to his knees and dips his fingers within the gaping wounds before licking his hand clean with a happy mewling sound.  
Back near the center of the cemetary, Segui listens to the screams of those who die tonight as he takes refuge within the dank comforts of the crypt below. Settling down on the lid of a sarcofagus, he mutters to himself, "Chang Wufei, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"   
@------- ------- ------- -------- -------- --------- ------- --------@  
  
There you have it! Chapter 3. Everybody like??? Please remember to review or I wont be continueing this fic. Thanx Ya'll for readin! Kovanicka 


End file.
